Never Seen Anything Like It!
by softballgrl18
Summary: Lily James are supposed to be liking each other. I don't want to give a way everything so go on and read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Never Seen Anything Like It!

  


Well I'm not going to start with the first few years, because I am guessing that yall already know about them. So I hope you like it from the 3rd year. BTW the characters that are in this story ar not owned by me. I hope you like it! 

* * *

  
Just the begginning 

"JAMES!!! GET DOWN HERE!" 

"Bye guys! I guess I've won this one **_again_**! ALL RIGHT!" 

"Look at my hair you fool! It's covered in syrup!" Shouted Lily Evans in fury 

"Aww! I'm sorry! I thought your head was a plate of pancakes! Leave it in there, it matches your ugly face. What a connection, Ugly face ugly Hair! HA!" Said James Potter through the open door of the girls' dorm. 

"I am going to hurt you!" said Lily in a voice that really got on James's nerves 

James thought I better run! Lily started to chase james around the Gryffindor common room, while every student in there, including Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew,and Remus Lupin, James's friends, and of course Chelsea, Lily's Friend, thought of it as a show. Suddenly, up out of nowhere, came... 

"PROFESSOR McGONAGUL!" both Lily and James shouted at once. 

"I am so truly sorry to disturb you this early in the morning!" Said Lily in her 'I'm sorry' sweetish tone, which made James melt inside, but turn red on the outside because she always seemed to get away with it. 

"It is okay my dear Evans, NOW ABOUT YOU POTTER! I have had enough with this silly business of yours! Now, if I here one more peep from you Potter," Lily started to put on an evil grin "AND you Evans, you both will have detention for a week in the same room tied up so you can face each other for the res tof the detentions time. UNDERSTOOD!" Said Professor McGonnagol 

The moment she left the room Lily gave James a 'I'll get you back look' and James gave her ' I love it when she does that look' which froze Lily for a moment until she said, 

"Shut up POTTER! The last I would ever do is like you!" Lily said as she marched up the steps to her dorm. 

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha....." James started to crack up at this moment 

"SHUT UP JAMES!" Shouted All four of the friends at James 

Later during lunch, to get back at James for the syrup thing, Lily sent a fake howler to James from his mom. Once he was done listening to it, Lily started to crack up sooo hard that she fell off her chair. James turned red with fury. Lily got up from the ground and ran out the door with James on here tail. 

"Lily, you idiot I am so going to make your..." James started to go into profanity 

"You got me first freak. Shut up or I'll kick your...." Lily also went into to profanity 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a big rock pops up causing Lily to fall on her back and James to fall face forward on Lily. It almost looked like they were kissing. They both started to stare at each other then Lily shouted... 

"Get off of me!" 

"HOLY SHIT!" James screamed looking at something stuck in the ceiling 

"What is it?" asked Lily 

James pointed to a magical camera which was aiming at exactly where they fell. It almost felt like they were being set up. Lily screamed and marched back to the Great Hall to find it completely empty. She ran to the Gryffindor common Room to find that empty too. She got frustrated and went to bed. When she woke up, the whole Gryffindor common room was filled. She saw all of them surrounded by a magical TV set which was very odd. 

"What the hell is going on, and why do we have that thing in here?" asked Lily through a thick crowd 

"Didn't you see Lily, you were being setup that time when you tripped on a rock and James fell on you." replied a worried Chelsea 

"How did you...! Let me guess, James?" asked Lily this time fury running up her 

"Of course it was, James! He wanted to get back at you for that howler!" informed Chelsea 

"JAMES! I AM GOING TO HURT YOU SO I SUGGEST YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" shouted Lily to the fact that she was being seen all over the school 

"Hey look! It's Lily Potter! Lily and James sitting in a tree... K..I..S..S..I..N..G......" said one group of kids as Lily walked past "couldn't you have just gotten a room!" 

When James saw the fury on Lily's face, he started to chant... 

"Oh crap...Oh Krud...Oh crap...Oh Krud....." 

When Lily came up to him, she clenched up her fists and next thing we knew was James was in Madam Promfrey's Office! 

"What the hell did you do that for?" asked James when he was released from Madam Promfrey's office 

"Well, when you set me up I think you deserve it!" replied Lily who was still very angry from the setup 

"I AM SO SORRY! I didn't mean for your flubber to be so close to me and besides you should watch where you are going?" said James 

So then the next day was all just hexes and jinxes on each other. So Sirius and Chelsea were getting sick of it so they decided to set them up! On the morning of Christmas, Lily and James were dragged into an empty room that no one knew about. 

"Where the Hell are we?" Shouted Lily and James both in anger "STOP IT!" 

"Lily James you guys are to wait here until uhh... until uhh.." said Sirius pausing to think what to say."We come back with some of our books to study, Meanwhile you two go and lay on that bed TOGETHER." Continued Chelsea pointing to a twin sized bed in the corner 

"James how the hell am I to sleep on that bed with...." Lily paused to hear that someone was outside chanting the locking curse and setting too. 

"HOLY SHIT!" James screamed running to the door and trying to yank it open 

"Lily, James! YOu both have to first sleep in that bed together and kiss then and only then will this door open!" Shouted Sirius from the other side 

"Sirius and I'm going to beat the crap out of you once I am out!" shouted James 

"I'm going to the other side" said Lily 

Suddenly James grabs her Hand and pulls here close to him.... 

* * *

I think i should stop it right there don't you. That is enough of chapter 1. Just wait til chapter 2 to find out whether or not they get in bed and kiss. Bye! 


	2. Chapter 1

Never Seen Anything Like It!

  


Well I'm not going to start with the first few years, because I am guessing that yall already know about them. So I hope you like it from the 3rd year. BTW the characters that are in this story ar not owned by me. I hope you like it! 

* * *

  
~*~*~*~*~*Just the begginning~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"JAMES!!! GET DOWN HERE!" 

"Bye guys! I guess I've won this one **_again_**! ALL RIGHT!" 

"Look at my hair you fool! It's covered in syrup!" Shouted Lily Evans in fury 

"Aww! I'm sorry! I thought your head was a plate of pancakes! Leave it in there, it matches your ugly face. What a connection, Ugly face ugly Hair! HA!" Said James Potter through the open door of the girls' dorm. 

"I am going to hurt you!" said Lily in a voice that really got on James's nerves 

James thought I better run! Lily started to chase james around the Gryffindor common room, while every student in there, including Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew,and Remus Lupin, James's friends, and of course Chelsea, Lily's Friend, thought of it as a show. Suddenly, up out of nowhere, came... 

"PROFESSOR McGONAGUL!" both Lily and James shouted at once. 

"I am so truly sorry to disturb you this early in the morning!" Said Lily in her 'I'm sorry' sweetish tone, which made James melt inside, but turn red on the outside because she always seemed to get away with it. 

"It is okay my dear Evans, NOW ABOUT YOU POTTER! I have had enough with this silly business of yours! Now, if I here one more peep from you Potter," Lily started to put on an evil grin "AND you Evans, you both will have detention for a week in the same room tied up so you can face each other for the res tof the detentions time. UNDERSTOOD!" Said Professor McGonnagol 

The moment she left the room Lily gave James a 'I'll get you back look' and James gave her ' I love it when she does that look' which froze Lily for a moment until she said, 

"Shut up POTTER! The last I would ever do is like you!" Lily said as she marched up the steps to her dorm. 

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha....." James started to crack up at this moment 

"SHUT UP JAMES!" Shouted All four of the friends at James 

Later during lunch, to get back at James for the syrup thing, Lily sent a fake howler to James from his mom. Once he was done listening to it, Lily started to crack up sooo hard that she fell off her chair. James turned red with fury. Lily got up from the ground and ran out the door with James on here tail. 

"Lily, you idiot I am so going to make your..." James started to go into profanity 

"You got me first freak. Shut up or I'll kick your...." Lily also went into to profanity 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a big rock pops up causing Lily to fall on her back and James to fall face forward on Lily. It almost looked like they were kissing. They both started to stare at each other then Lily shouted... 

"Get off of me!" 

"HOLY SHIT!" James screamed looking at something stuck in the ceiling 

"What is it?" asked Lily 

James pointed to a magical camera which was aiming at exactly where they fell. It almost felt like they were being set up. Lily screamed and marched back to the Great Hall to find it completely empty. She ran to the Gryffindor common Room to find that empty too. She got frustrated and went to bed. When she woke up, the whole Gryffindor common room was filled. She saw all of them surrounded by a magical TV set which was very odd. 

"What the hell is going on, and why do we have that thing in here?" asked Lily through a thick crowd 

"Didn't you see Lily, you were being setup that time when you tripped on a rock and James fell on you." replied a worried Chelsea 

"How did you...! Let me guess, James?" asked Lily this time fury running up her 

"Of course it was, James! He wanted to get back at you for that howler!" informed Chelsea 

"JAMES! I AM GOING TO HURT YOU SO I SUGGEST YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" shouted Lily to the fact that she was being seen all over the school 

"Hey look! It's Lily Potter! Lily and James sitting in a tree... K..I..S..S..I..N..G......" said one group of kids as Lily walked past "couldn't you have just gotten a room!" 

When James saw the fury on Lily's face, he started to chant... 

"Oh crap...Oh Krud...Oh crap...Oh Krud....." 

When Lily came up to him, she clenched up her fists and next thing we knew was James was in Madam Promfrey's Office! 

"What the hell did you do that for?" asked James when he was released from Madam Promfrey's office 

"Well, when you set me up I think you deserve it!" replied Lily who was still very angry from the setup 

"I AM SO SORRY! I didn't mean for your flubber to be so close to me and besides you should watch where you are going?" said James 

So then the next day was all just hexes and jinxes on each other. So Sirius and Chelsea were getting sick of it so they decided to set them up! On the morning of Christmas, Lily and James were dragged into an empty room that no one knew about. 

"Where the Hell are we?" Shouted Lily and James both in anger "STOP IT!" 

"Lily James you guys are to wait here until uhh... until uhh.." said Sirius pausing to think what to say."We come back with some of our books to study, Meanwhile you two go and lay on that bed TOGETHER." Continued Chelsea pointing to a twin sized bed in the corner 

"James how the hell am I to sleep on that bed with...." Lily paused to hear that someone was outside chanting the locking curse and setting too. 

"HOLY SHIT!" James screamed running to the door and trying to yank it open 

"Lily, James! YOu both have to first sleep in that bed together and kiss then and only then will this door open!" Shouted Sirius from the other side 

"Sirius and I'm going to beat the crap out of you once I am out!" shouted James 

"I'm going to the other side" said Lily 

Suddenly James grabs her Hand and pulls here close to him.... 

* * *

I think i should stop it right there don't you. That is enough of chapter 1. Just wait til chapter 2 to find out whether or not they get in bed and kiss. Bye! 


End file.
